


Pastoral

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author knows precious little about horses, Awkward Sex, Centaurs, Cherubs - Freeform, Courtship, Crack, Fantasia, Fisting, M/M, Silly, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't think any stallions will be interested in him.</p><p>Thor thinks he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastoral

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Could I have fluffy and/or smutty centaur AU fic inspired by the Pastoral Symphony from Disney's Fantasia where the centaurs go courting? Can include sex between centaurs if the author isn't uncomfortable with it.
> 
> (When the WIPs get tough, the tough write ridiculous things about centaurs. Does contain centaur-on-centaur because if you're taunting childhood favourites why not go the whole hog? Er... horse?)

Someone was shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him up. Loki lashed out blindly, but failed to connect with anything. Which meant...

Oh, no...

"Piss off," he mumbled, trying to burrow his head into the pillow, his legs trying to fold even tighter beneath him.

"But it's today!"

Loki groaned. Ah, yes, his least favourite day of the year, when the stallions came and for some reason everyone lost their minds. He had no interest in being fussed over by fucking cherubs only to be ignored. Again.

"Loki?"

And that was Sif now coming to bother him. Generally speaking, he thought she shared his views on their annual visitors. The fact that they lived separately at all was ridiculous, but no, the stallions wanted to make excursions and have adventures and not stay in the ambrosial garden for some reason. And so their return was treated as a huge event for husbands to see their wives and children, for young men to come of age and go away with them, and for single young women to wait to be chosen and courted.

Loki had never really seen the appeal of leaving. Oh, they came back with stories, but with scars too, with fear and hardship. When his time had come, Loki had elected to stay put. At home, food was plentiful and life pleasant and all wants tended to...

Well... Almost all wants. His shape made tending to his own desires difficult, though not impossible. The truth was he wouldn't mind a nice rugged stallion taking a shine to him, even for just a quick tumble in the bushes. But that was not what they wanted. They wanted commitment, a future, children...

Sif clopped into his chambers, arms folded across her chest, rolling her eyes at the way he cowered under his blanket.

"Come on, you," she said. "Up you get."

"I don't want to. I'd rather stay at home. Tell those flying idiots to get lost."

She sighed. Sif used to be his ally. They used to go along to the courting pasture and drink too much and dance together and generally make a mockery of the whole thing. But no, last year she had met someone, a stallion with an easy laugh and jovial demeanor and Loki knew she would be expecting to see him again and drinking alone just wasn't as much fun...

"Loki, you made them cry. They just want to make you look pretty. Come and bathe and let them do your hair and then you can decide."

With a little more grumbling, he got to his feet and followed her out.

He was jealous of her, he had to admit. Their hair was almost the same colour, but Sif had a coat of the richest dark brown, shiny and lustrous, perfectly matching her eyes, contrasting with her pale skin. Loki was a grey, not white or dappled but just... There. Nothing striking. Nothing interesting. Add to that his unmistakable maleness and, well, no wonder that courtship seemed destined to pass him by.

The pool was full of laughter, both mares and the cherubim who fussed over them, washing their hair, delicately applying colour to their faces. It made them happy for some reason.

Loki insisted on washing his own hair, but allowed them to braid it, knotting in flowers. They made him wear a little blush too, though he refused point blank when one of them approached with a ribbon for his chest. He did not need his chest covered, that was mare fashion. They tied it in a bow around the base of his tail instead.

By the time they were through, Sif was telling him he looked lovely while Loki thought he looked like a bouquet had been dropped on him from a great height.

And then they heard it. The horn call, the hoofbeats, the excited chatter. Families reunited, whoops and cheers, children crying out excitedly... Such a fuss.

Sif's young man approached with a grin and a bow, a flower as a gift. So proper. No doubt they'd be engaged by sundown.

More embarrassingly, he had also brought a friend.

"I remembered your companion," he said. "How cruel I felt to take you away. But fear not, here is my fine friend Thor to take your place and ensure you are not missed overly."

So that was Loki's lot? Remembered for being alone, a minder found for him who would no doubt be eying the women all day and loathe to be saddled with him. Loki did not need the blush. He couldn't even look at this Thor as Sif and her stallion set off together.

The man coughed.

"Won't you tell me your name?" he asked, a rich, deep voice.

Loki forced himself to look beyond the fetlocks and raised his gaze. The man had a friendly look, rich russet coat setting off his golden hair and beard. He smiled encouragingly.

"Loki," he managed, extending his hand to shake.

Thor took it and raised it to his lips. Loki felt his heart stammer.

"I don't think I've seen you here before," Loki said, trying not to panic.

"No. No, indeed, I have not been back since I was a boy. Never really liked this whole... thing."

"No. Nor me. I hate having to let my hair be made into a thicket for one thing."

Thor laughed, a real genuine laugh.

"I think you look lovely, but if you dislike it then of course I dislike it too. And you will have to teach me what happens on these celebrations since I am so ignorant."

He had come alongside Loki, his greater size all the more apparent when they were next to one another, setting off along the path that all the other couples had taken.

"Well, we are supposed to walk in circles through the forest, pretending there are no other people in the world even though we hear them all around. And you are to tell me some long stories about your adventures and I am to pretend to listen. At one point, you ought to take my arm, or if you feel brave enough, put your hand on my waist. And once we have gone through hours of that, we shall find a secluded spot and share some kisses. Maybe a little more."

He mentioned it only half in jest. Thor seemed like just the kind of stallion he wouldn't mind being mounted by. Especially if his cock was as well-formed as the rest of him. But he could live with the disappointment if he wasn't interested.

Thor laughed a little, but he seemed shy all of a sudden.

"Is that what you do then?" he asked. "Every year another man?"

Loki bristled at the very suggestion.

"Chance would be a fine thing," he said. "But you're the first stallion who has ever deigned to speak to me."

Thor's surprise seemed genuine and Loki shrugged.

"I'm hardly wife material, for obvious reasons," he explained.

"That is why I never came before," Thor said. "I knew I did not want a wife. But then Fandral told me that his Sif had a friend, a male friend from the garden, and so I knew that I had to come and meet you."

Loki was a little taken aback by that. Was Thor saying what he thought? That he was looking for another man?

"Of course, you must think me very forward," Thor said. "Just because I am the first does not mean you will want..."

Loki reached out and put a finger to Thor's lips.

"Court me, Thor," he said. "And we shall see."

His body seemed to have decided already.

\---

The day could have lasted forever and been too short for Loki. He and Thor promenaded together and on the third turn, Thor placed his arm upon Loki's waist. His hand was warm and pleasant and Loki could feel goosebumps flowing over his skin.

Thor only seemed to tell interesting stories, funny ones, not the dull self-important ones Loki had overheard on previous celebrations. And he insisted on hearing tales from the garden too, wanting to know all about life there.

He carefully plucked all the flowers from Loki's hair, helping him set it loose and flowing around his face in waves. The feeling of his fingers against Loki's scalp had been heavenly. He'd wanted to close his eyes and beg for more.

Perhaps it was all the attention or maybe the attentiveness, but by the time they'd reached the gazebo overlooking the lake, Loki was practically liquid with relaxation and tense with excitement somehow at the same time. Oh, yes, he intended to have Thor and it would surely be glorious.

Thor had snagged some grapes from a vine overhead and was gently feeding them to Loki one by one as they sat together, tails occasionally swishing. Loki chased the barely ripe fruit with lips and tongue, licking and sucking at Thor's fingers.

"Earlier on, you... You mentioned kissing?"

"Mmph. Not romantic enough. Try again."

Thor chucked and ran a finger down Loki's cheek, a gentle brush that somehow felt very intimate.

"Sweet Loki," he said, voice low and full of promise. "Beautiful Loki, grant me permission to taste your lips. Please. I beg it."

"Good enough."

Loki leaned back and Thor caught his mouth with his own, beginning gently but soon striving for more, sucking gently on his lower lip, his hands roaming on his bare flesh. No need for a ribbon here, though a brush of a thumb against a nipple had Loki gasping and returning the sensation in kind.

When they finally broke apart, Thor looked at him questioningly, and Loki nodded.

"Yes," he said, standing up and beginning to pull the gazebo drapes closed. "Yes, please, I want you to mount me. I want it so badly."

He snatched a passing cherub out of the air by the ankle, ignoring its squeal of surprise.

"Bring us oil," he demanded. "A big bowl of oil. And then go away."

Thor's eyes were so dark as to be almost black, pulling Loki into his arms for further kisses.

"Mmm, say it again," he murmured. "Tell me what you want."

"Mount me. Take me so deep, fill me completely. I can't wait to have you inside. Oh, you'll make me feel so good, Thor. I need you to make me scream."

They were both unmistakably aroused now, their kissing losing all finesse, moaning openly as their hands began to explore further.

There was a cough eventually, a cherub blushing bright red and holding out a bowl almost the size of his head.

"Thank you," Loki said. "Now get lost, you little feathery pervert."

He handed the bowl to Thor and spun almost giddily. It was happening. Finally! Thor was taking the ribbon from his tail and chuckling something about a perfectly wrapped gift - which almost won him a kick - and then he was rubbing oil all around Loki's opening and it was wonderful.

He pushed back, eager, and Thor obliged him by sticking a finger inside. Not enough. He needed more, so much more, if he was going to take Thor's cock.

Three was more like it, twisting and scissoring, gasping as Loki opened for him.

"Oh, Loki," he breathed. "Oh, so beautiful."

"Stop looking and get in me already."

"Patience."

He took what seemed like hours about it, all four fingers and then the width of his hand as well. Loki was panting and pawing at the ground eager for more.

"Alright," Thor said eventually. "Are you ready?"

"Yes! Yes, please."

It hadn't really occurred to Loki that he was going to have to take Thor's weight and he nearly stumbled. He could feel Thor's cock, hot and huge against his skin, but not inside yet and neither of them could reach to guide it.

Thor stepped back and tried again and again, finally catching on perhaps his fifth attempt. Loki was ready for the weight by then, but not for the feeling of finally being breached, of Thor's beautiful cock filling him deeper than he could ever have imagined.

He let out a long moan as Thor came to rest on him, the warmth of his flesh running all along his back, Thor's hooves hanging in mid-air and his hands running over Loki's shoulders. He couldn't reach much of him. Loki looked upwards to find Thor panting, his mouth open in pleasure, and clenched just to hear him moan. He wanted to hear that sound again and again.

"Oh, Loki... Mmm, can I move? Can I try?"

"Please..."

He had very little leverage, but it was enough. Loki couldn't help but cry out, something wonderful happening inside him that made his muscles twitch and then that made Thor moan which spurred Loki on.

"Ah... Ah, yes, keep going. Oh, so deep..."

"So hot... Oh, I don't think I can last much longer."

Loki couldn't help but be a little disappointed. So short? He'd hoped to go for hours, for Thor to finally milk an orgasm from him since neither of them could reach his straining cock from this angle.

"Don't worry," Thor chuckled, his thrusts becoming less precise. "I shall have you screaming yet."

Promises, promises, and Loki felt a little used when Thor groaned and spilled deep inside, the delicious sensation of being full coming to far too early an end, having to brace himself as Thor pulled out. Was this all the mares could expect? No wonder they only wanted it once a year.

He wasn't expecting to feel Thor's fingers back at his hole, though they felt like nothing compared to his cock. Pleasant enough though.

"Don't worry," Thor said again. "I know what you need. You need something inside, don't you? All the way in."

He started to push and Loki gasped and stumbled, Thor's whole hand sinking inside right to the wrist and maybe further. It was overwhelmingly intense, leaving him panting and gasping.

"Tell me when I find the right spot," Thor murmured and Loki could feel him moving around inside, pressing and testing and...

"Ah! Oh..."

"There?"

"Uh-huh... Yeah, there. Ooh, right there."

He cried out as Thor began _rubbing_ at it, so much, so much, not enough...

Thor got his scream when he wrapped his left hand around Loki's cock and stroked it, big, firm pulls.

"Come on, beautiful," he murmured. "Let me see you spill."

He didn't need much encouragement. His body was singing, full of pleasure, the wave finally creating with a shout from Loki and a moan of appreciation from Thor.

Loki felt as shaky as a new foal, his legs trembling as Thor pulled his arm out and came to kiss him. They were both glad of the pool in front of them, walking straight out of the gazebo and into the water, sweat and spill rinsing off their bodies.

"That was... That was something," Thor said, apparently desperate to break the silence.

"Will you come back next year?" Loki asked, not even embarrassed by his own eagerness.

Thor laughed.

"This year's celebration is not over," he pointed out. "There is the feast still to come."

"I know, but... But will you?"

"Well, actually, I think I am tiring of adventure for its own sake. I think I would much rather try to settle somewhere."

The implication was clear in his voice and though the sensible part of Loki's brain was pointing out that this was far too soon, it was quickly silenced by the part pointing out that this could mean kissing every day...

And he could always kick Thor out if he proved more trouble than he was worth. Literally if necessary.

They arrived at the feast dripping wet. Somehow it hadn't seemed important to get out of the water. After all, they'd had a future to discuss in between kisses.


End file.
